Timeline of Dawn
The 'Timeline of Dawn '''is a record of all wars, births, and major events since 0, the creation of the World. You can help us by expanding this timeline, adding links, and making sure all the dates are accurate! The current year is 4043. Timeline 0-1000 *0000 - Takronox, God of Dawn, is summoned by an unknown force into an empty plane of darkness. He creates a world and names it "Dawn". Just as he creates the world, he is banished back to Thornum. *0001 - Emora, Goddess of Magic, is summoned by the unknown force to spread magic into the world. She is then sent back to Thornum, where she has three children. *0002 - Seven gods are summoned by the same unknown force to create seven continents. Kryossiom creates Saelonthor, Tyros creates Tyrashia, Exor creates Emria, Maltayr creates Dakmeri, Aphyth creates Dezran, N'laysha creates Raxus, and Usk'tur creates Rgatikie. They endow each continent with suitable life, then are banished back to Thornum. *0048 - The Saelontue, or Snow Elves, manage to summon the god Kryossiom. He teaches them the secret of binding energy to words (Also known as Magic), before he is drained back into Thornum. *0050 - The Moon Elves are enslaved. *0074 - The Heart of the Dragon organisation is founded. *0203 - Aphyth, God of Sands and Subtlety, saves the Sand Elves from extinction from the Half Giants by creating a huge sandstorm out of nothing, showing that while the Del cannot pass through the barrier between worlds, they can still intervene. *0204 - Another wave of Half Giants attack the Sand Elves, destroying their final village and turning them to a nomadic race. *0348 - The Sun Elves begin to travel across the sea, discovering Dakmeri for themselves along with the Dark Elves. *0348 - The earliest known versions of the Sun Elf folktale ''The Dark Elf in the Forest are traced back to this year by scholars. *1000 - The Dwarvern Crown takes place in Stachnius. The winner of the event and the Dwarvern Crown itself is Jaris D'ztle. 1001-2000 *1014 - Titan Snakes are unleashed into Dezran at the height of Dwarven prosperity. *1016 - Titan Snakes are freed from their Dwarven masters with complex silicon structures allowing it to evolve quickly, this also let them learn to rebel against their masters. *1541 - Dwarves are forced to entirely rely upon mechanical inventions rather than their small but powerful magic after 95% of their magic casters were killed in battle against the Styagmor. *1984 - Equix mining techniques are discovered. *2000 - The Dwarvern Crisis lasts from the first day of 2000 for thirty nine days, until all but one Crystal Dwarves were assassinated. *2000 - The Dawn Royale is held in Erixas, Emria. The Champion of Dawn, Eris Shatter-Fang, wins the Blade of Dawn. 2001-3000 *2458 - The High Emrian Republic is formed. *3000 - The Abyssal's Eye is stopped by the Shun of the Abyss law in Emria. This law outlawed any practice of Abyssal magic on Dawn, the pentalty being death. Although the Emria government did not truly have the power to outlaw the practice, any Abyssal practicer found guilty will be exectued by the Heart of the Dragon on orders from the High Emrian Republic. *3000 - The Dawn Royale is held in Bedias, Dezran. The Champion of Dawn, Thornias of Apyth, wins the Blade of Dawn II. 3001-4000 *3004 - Cameron Tors, leader of the Abyssal's Eye, is publicly executed by the Heart of the Dragon for use of illegal Abyssal magic, officially ending the guild. *3032 - Thornias of Apyth, Champion of Dawn, is murdered and the Blade of Dawn II is stolen in the Raid of Swai by Half-Giants. *3854 - Plans for Belden drafted up by famous engineer. Is hidden in her office. *3878 - Plans for Belden found after death of the engineer. *3900 - Belden plans finalised by Dezran government. *3920 - Belden construction started. *3967 - Belden construction 'considered' completed. *3998 - Veptims and Draconthros have a major war, known as the Raxus War, as it was the first war which had all of Raxus as a part of it, the battle story of it here. *4000 - The Dawn Royale is held in Belden, Dezran. The Champion of Dawn, R'C'Gukal wins the Blade of Dawn III. 4001-5000 *4001 - Belden reached a population of two million. 65%-70% of the population are immigrants. *4015 - Veptims gain a foothold into Emria by constructing a temporary fort. *4019 - Veptims attack a major coastal province of Emria, the battle story here. *4020 - The High Emrian Republic is founded in fears of the Veptims in case they were to contine to expand. Emria recruits the Sand Elves and makes the Dwarves a supplying member. *4023 - The Del'kye are created by the Moon Elves. *4024 - Veptims attack Emria again in this story. *4025 - High Emrian Republic Soldiers retaliate against the Lizardmen with the help of the Heart of the Dragon. *4025 - The Moon Elves are banished to the peak of Trusrethor for worship in false gods. *4028 - The Lizardmen attack again and have the city of Imr'Usk in their sights. *4032 - The Dark Blood War between the Dark Elves and the Blood Elves begin. *4037 - The last Arch-Priestess of the Dark Elves is assassinated. *4038 - The Dark Blood War ends, the Dark Elves winning. *4038 - The Dark Elf Legion is founded. The Blood Elves are recruited. *4039 - The Dwarves reclaim all of Rgatitike along with parts of Dezran and Dakmeri. *4039 - The Sand Elves control most of Dezran after winning the Battle of Mar'Quel against the Half Giants with tactical and fighting help from Aphyth himself. Half Giants though, have one fort left; Ir'Hone (True Stone). *4039 - Belden becomes the official Capital of Commerce with a startling 10,000,000 people. *4039 - Drow and Snow Elves are recruited into the Dark Elf Legion. *4040 - Unnatural dark clouds surrond Traitor's Peak. Snow Elves send a scouting force to investigate the Moon Elves, but they never return. *4040 - Cults are getting more common as more members worship False Gods known as 'Imr'del' by the cultists. Many sightings of ghosts and "Dyta Maltard" (Unholy Demons) around Saelonthor, mainly near Trusrethor. *4043 - Trusrethor falls and The High Keep of Kryossiom is destroyed. The King of the High Gods is unleashed by the Moon Elves. Category:Dawn Category:World of Dawn Wiki